Among indoor units of air conditioners each having an air filter at an air inlet, those provided with a dust removing section for removing dust trapped on the air filter have been known.
In an indoor unit shown in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, for example, a rotating brush as a dust removing section is provided upstream of (i.e., below) an air filter. The air filter is in the shape of a disc. The rotating brush is made of a cylindrical shaft and a plurality of bristles provided on the entire outer circumferential surface of the shaft. In this indoor unit, both of the air filter and the rotating brush rotate with the bristles of the rotating brush in contact with the upstream surface (i.e., the lower surface) of the air filter, thereby causing dust to be scraped from the air filter by the bristles.